


Pyjamas [Protostar Art]

by PrincessBread



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Swan Queen Supernova Protostar Challenge (Once Upon a Time), idk whose pjs is that, it is possible it is reginas it was brought to my attention that she is a horse girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessBread/pseuds/PrincessBread
Summary: Inspired by real life events. Sometimes you live 10 min from Uni, have one class at 7.30 during finals week, went to bed 2 h before that, and you really really don't feel like dressing up. I did put normal pants on tho.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 38
Kudos: 97
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Pyjamas [Protostar Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrSinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSinge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [They Were Roommates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224660) by [DrSinge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrSinge/pseuds/DrSinge). 



**DRAMATIC PAUSE**

**Author's Note:**

> I could have only hoped that my art would attract somebody who would like to write crack fic, and I think DrSinge just perfectly captured the mood I had in my mind. It's true magic we were matched up<3  
> Go read her fic, its funny, cute and everything I could wish for. (sorry i can't help myself) AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES.  
> P.S. I'm really happy we've been matched up, even if I'd fight you about best bread any day. 
> 
> Thanks to aaliyah who picked the PJ's.
> 
> A giant thank you to supernova mods for organizing the event. 
> 
> Zero thanks to my sister who made me try at least 5 outfits for Regina, bc my original was, I quote "Lame no college kids dress like that, she looks 30". How dare you.


End file.
